overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotonoha Katsura/Anime
Kotonoha Katsura is the main character of School Days anime. Appearance Like her equivalents in visual novels, Kotonoha has white skin, dark-purple irises and dark-purple long straight hair extending to thighs, with the bangs slightly parted around her face and eyes. She is often shown in her school uniform but when not, she usually wears modest clothing of luxurious brands, coming from a rich family. Kotonoha wears a cyan bikini with white stripes at the water park, and wears her hair up in a bun when bathing. While slender, her chest looks obviously larger than her counterparts in visual novels, even they share identical body measurements. Personality Kotonoha is known to be shy, sensitive, caring, and sometimes upset when she is bullied and ignored by Makoto. But most of the time, she is happy and shy at times. History Story OVA Story Valentine Days Kotonoha was first seen with Kokoro,Sekai, Hikari,Setsuna, Nanami and Otome in the hot springs,after Sekai telling that she was happy for her to invite them in Kotonoha tells them that her father had a connections in the hot springs they we're enabling her and Kokoro having a free pass and gladly says that she can invite them anytime they want much of Hikari's amazement and Sekai's empathy after learning that they also had a hotspring from abroad as well then Kotonoha notices Otome who was shocked by her breast size Nanami was also amaze by this as well despite it's too late to say it. Realizing this Kotonoha tries to cover her breast from them but Otome saw this as the embarrassment and tries to "train" with her with Nanami who starts to stare at her breast much of Kotonoha's dismay afterwards Sekai plotted to tease Taisuke and Makoto by luring them to claim that they wanted to have a mixed bath with them which they fall from it and got hit by a thrown bucket unlike the rest from the girls Kotonoha was worried about them. The day before Valentine's day arrive Kotonoha arrives home from school where Kokoro greets her sister before curiously that she was preparing for oncoming Valentine's day,Kokoro asked her if she's planning to give someone a chocolate startling her afterwards Kotonoha was seen making a chocolate in a occult fashion however when Kokoro tells her that they can't get a cocoa from ghana today she was then forced to continue making a chocolate with only the ingredients they got. Valentine's day had arrive and when Makoto bumps into Kotonoha she then offers him with her diabolic homemade chocolate however despite it's appearance Makoto decides to take it since it's not a giri however sensing a evil aura between Otome,Sekai,and Kotonoha herself which promotes Makoto to run away from them and Kotonoha was seen chasing him in a footbridge with a hacksaw then around the world until been cornered in the school rooftop then Makoto tells them that he can't choose one of them promoting Kotonoha to proposed that they should force feed him with all of their chocolate causing him to explode however an incapacitated Makoto tells them that they should give him time to think Sekai thinks that it will be on White day much of Kotonoha's excitement she then leaves him until White day arrives. Magical Heart Kokoro-chan Kotonoha was first seen as a customer in the Radish Restaurant we're Kokoro was working afterwards Kokoro delivers her sister a coffee Kotonoha credited her on how she was a good waitress much of Kokoro's annoyance until a ringtone alerts all of the waitress to head to the secret base immediately leaving Kotonoha behind who was confused but left with a smile. Realizing that Doctor S was causing trouble she then suits up as Magical Word and arrives in time to save Makoto and Magical Heart from the falling debris.After neutralizing Tanaka's attack Magical Word tells that Magical Heart that they should combine their power which Magical Heart questions whether or not that they could do that Magical Word explains that the two of them combine forces that they could do anything then they combine their power to summon a mecha mako-chan which proven to defeat a giant Tanaka with ease. The next day Kotonoha meets Makoto,Taisuke,and Setsuna in a Radish Restaurant after her class representative meeting here she was then again greeted by her own sister as a waitress. Relationship Sekai Saionji- Kokoro Katsura- Makoto Itou- Category:Anime